


Colors

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fade to Black, First Time, Kissing, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Soulmates, Trip to Bespin (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: Leia finally starts letting her walls down and letting Han in.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hanleia Holiday Exchange 2020





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corellian_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corellian_Angel/gifts).



> A note on the soulmates aspect of this fic: In this particular AU, everyone leaves behind a temporary mark when they touch bare skin. The color left behind is unique to the person doing the touching. The first time you touch your soulmate, you leave a permanent mark in your color that shimmers. Since I'm me, a person can have more than one soulmate, as well as have platonic soulmate. The soul marks are the same, its up to the soulmates to decide their relationship. 
> 
> Written as a pinch hit for Corellian_Angel for the Hanleia 2020 Holiday Exchange. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this to you, but I hope you enjoy it! This particular soulmate AU holds a special place in my heart.

Leia slid her hand down to Han’s thigh, squeezing as his tongue softly dragged over hers. He inhaled sharply, pulling back and looking down at her with pupils blown wide. She bit her lip, her stomach flipping nervously. Had she pushed too far? Misread the situation? Misjudged his intentions? In her opinion, having his tongue down her throat only had a few possible interpretations but who knew anymore. 

“This what you want?” he asked, his voice low and gravelly. 

“If my intentions weren’t clear, perhaps I’m rustier than I thought,” she said, heat creeping up her neck as she stared up at him. 

His kiss swollen lips curled up into a lopsided grin. “Nah, just wanted to make sure I was readin’ ‘em right.”

“So,” she drawled, drawing herself onto her knees and leaning over him with a raised eyebrow, “we’re on the same page then?” Her heart hammered in her chest as she hung there for a moment that seemed to stretch on for ages. 

Han dragged his eyes up and down her frame, looking like he couldn’t quite believe his luck. She suddenly wished she were wearing something other than his shirt and Alliance issue underwear. “I’d say so,” he said finally, resting his hands on her hips and giving her a gentle pull.

She threw her leg over his, settling in his lap and resting her arms over his shoulders. “Good,” she murmured, running her gloved fingertips down the back of his neck. His throat bobbed as he swallowed, staring up at her with wide eyes. “I’d hate to stop.” 

“I know the feeling,” he said, grinning brightly before she leaned forward and claimed his lips once more. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. She had a split second to decide if that was what she wanted. To let him touch her bare skin, leave behind his Mark. But she ached to feel his skin against hers; she was tired of barriers. So she didn’t protest, letting him slip a hand under her shirt and run his calloused palm up the length of her back. She couldn’t see the Mark but warmth kindled in her chest as she visualized it. No longer was she afraid of his touch. And oh, it was so nice to feel bare skin again. How long had it been since she’d let someone touch her? Too long.

Leia tugged on his hair ever so slightly, eliciting a quiet moan from his throat. His tongue swept over hers, moving with hers until they settled into a rhythm, a familiar push and pull that soon had her wet and wanting. She ground her hips down, smiling into his mouth as she felt his own desire. He groaned, pulling back to breathe heavily for a moment before snaking his fingers through her braids and devouring her mouth once more. 

She lost track of how long they’d been there before his fingers tugged at the waistband of her leggings, his knuckles brushing against her lower abdomen. He hovered there for a moment, seemingly giving her a chance to protest, but when none came, he dipped his hand below the elastic band. His fingers brushed her clothed sex, pulling a quiet whine from her. It was the lightest touch but desire crackled up her spine and suffused through her veins. She rocked her hips against his hand, urging him forward. He got the message, pushing her underwear aside and swiping a finger through her folds. Leia moaned into his mouth, her mind going blissfully blank as he stroked her. Everything narrowed to that small moment, no past fears, no future worries. No empires or wars. Nothing but her and Han. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he muttered, slowly circling her clit and sending fissions of pleasure sparking through her body. 

“What can I say,” she said, her breathing getting heavier as he continued to explore her sensitive flesh. She rocked her hips against his hand, unable to hold still and absorb the sensations he was eliciting. “You do things to me, Flyboy.”

He chuckled, slipping a finger inside her and firmly stroking her inner walls. “Wanna do a lot more.”

“What’s stopping you?” she asked, eyes fluttering as he found a particularly sensitive place. Tension coiled in the pit of her stomach as she clenched and unclenched her muscles, chasing that sweet release. 

“Want to see you come like this first,” he said with a smirk. Her eyes widened as her breath caught in her chest. She ought to feel some vulnerability at that admission, knowing he was watching her, taking in her every move and sound. But she felt safe and secure in his arms. She’d always felt safe with him. 

“Well keep it up and you’ll get your wish.” She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, allowing herself to get lost in the feel of his hands on her. He slipped another finger inside her and she moved her hips in time with his hand. She bit her lip to keep from moaning as the tension grew, heat pooling in her stomach. When she finally reached her climax, she nearly drew blood from biting down on her lip so hard. A small, strangled whine still managed to escape as she pressed against his hand, chest heaving. Relief flooded through her body and her fingers knotted in his hair as he worked her through her orgasm until his hand stilled. 

Leia slumped forward, resting her head on his shoulder, her mind blissfully quiet for once. She nuzzled his neck, breathing in the smell of his shaving cream accompanied by the ever present scent of engine grease he could never seem to get rid of. 

When he finally pulled his fingers out, he was remarkably gentle, careful not to hit the sensitized bundle of nerves that was still sending aftershocks through her body. “Y’alright?” he murmured, smoothing a hand up her back. 

She hummed, nipping gently at his neck. “Take me to bed, Han,” she said, stripping off her own gloves and throwing them aside.

  
**═══════════════**  


Leia trailed her fingers over Han’s chest, absentmindedly drawing an abstract pattern on his skin as she basked in the glow of multiple orgasms. Her gloves were long forgotten on the Dejarik table and she couldn’t be any more comfortable. She watched as lines of shimmering pale blue bloomed beneath her fingers, coloring his skin and leaving her with a bone deep satisfaction. Han was like her, rarely letting anyone touch him so there weren’t many competing colors. Just Chewie’s own shimmering forest green Mark on his forearm and Luke’s fading orange braceleting his other wrist. Leia’s permanent shimmering Mark colored the lower half of his right cheek where she’d left it only a few nights earlier. 

“Think I’m gonna be blue as a Twi’lek before the night’s over,” Han murmured.

“I’m sorry,” Leia said, pulling her hand back, “I can—”

“Don’t,” he said, catching her hand in his and giving her a serious look. “I want every Mark you’ll leave.”

She swallowed, glancing down at his chest and the Marks that would gradually fade over time. Nodding, she twisted her hand in his, brushing her fingers over his knuckles as they twined fingers. “What’re you drawing down there?” she asked, referring to his own fingers that trailed over her back and hip. 

“A forest of dicks,” he said, his expression straight and serious. 

“Han Solo.”

His face cracked, a snigger breaking the silence. 

“You didn’t!” She twisted around, pushing up as she tried to get a look at her backside. 

“I didn’t, just wanted to see your expression,” he said, laughing quietly. He traced another line or two along the back of her hip. “Just some constellations from home.”

Leia couldn’t quite see the patterns that formed the constellations, but warmth filled her at seeing his shimmering dark blue coloring her skin. It was such a deep, beautiful blue, like the color of the night sky. She idly wondered if it was the color of the Corellian sky and what his constellations looked like. “Tell me about them, please.”

“Which ones? There are dozens. Hundreds if you count the ones not officially recognized.”

“I don’t know. One of your favorites.”

“There was this one among the shipbuilders, the name roughly translates to the Great Ship from Old Corellian. S’about this ship built by Brodea given to one of the great heroes in his hour of need. He was stranded some place or other, can’t remember the specifics. But the story goes that anytime you really find yourself needin’ a ship, Brodea’ll save you.”

Leia thought about that, what such a story must have meant to a young Han, orphaned and alone. “I like that,” Leia murmured. 

“Don’t put much stock in it but damn, if there aren’t some times I’ve questioned it,” he murmured, looking down at her. 

“I can imagine,” Leia said with a smile, pushing herself up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “You’ll have to show me the constellation sometime.”

Han pulled back, a big grin on his face. “That can be arranged.” He moved his hand into her hair and pulled her closer, kissing her again, gently squeezing her lip between his. “I love you,” he murmured against her lips. 

Her heart stuttered, a smiling pulling at her lips even if she couldn’t quite say it back yet. “I know,” she whispered.


End file.
